


犬妖-同人番外

by yanhuo_112



Category: MDZS
Genre: F/F, 蓝湛 - Freeform, 魏婴 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanhuo_112/pseuds/yanhuo_112
Relationships: 爱情 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	犬妖-同人番外

“魏前辈，这附近都查过了。失踪的人有三个，两男一女，均是小孩，都是傍晚失踪。其他的，我还没有问出什么来。”

“好，第一个失踪的孩子是几日前？”

“嗯。。。七日前。”

“确定？”

“确定。”

白衣少年垂手而立，站的一丝不苟，头上的抹额和身子一样，笔直笔直的，仪态无懈可击。

”好，那我们今晚去看看怎么回事。“

回话的人坐姿毫不正经，倚着一颗繁花坠地的海棠，人藏在花树中，只漏出一缕黑色的衣角。蓝思追往上偷偷的看了一眼，只见树上人一边沉思，一边转着一支黑色的笛子。

“魏前辈，我。。。们已经出来有三日了，是否需要我给含光君发个信号？”

花树忽然被人拨开，一个人脸忽然冒了出来，魏婴凑近，挑高了眉道：“怎么？你是觉得我这个夷陵老祖，解决不了这个东西？”

“呃。。。那倒不是。”蓝思追汗了一下，平时魏前辈粘含光君粘的死紧，却独自出来夜猎都三日了，奇怪，真奇怪。

魏婴“哼”了一声，听不出愉悦还是生气，跃下花树，看着一旁站的笔直笔直的蓝思追，继续道：“你是我先救下来的孩子，可不要胳膊肘老往外拐，更不要偷偷的路上留信号，知！道！么！”

“知道了。。。。。。”怪不得都三日了，含光君还不见人影，原来是路上偷偷留的信号都被魏前辈发现了么？

蓝思追开始有些后悔为什么当日路过兰室的时候，看到了偷偷摸摸往外走的魏前辈，多问了一句，就被带下了山。这万一含光君发现了，只怕回去要被罚的不知道多重。

也不知道现在偷偷回去的话，来得及还是来不及。。。

正胡思乱想，就听到魏婴的声音远远传来：“走啦，还愣着干嘛，我们去村子里逛逛。”

蓝思追叹了一口气，连忙快歩跟上远处的黑色身影。

海平村，处于清河界内的一座不起眼的小村子。

这几日，村子里出现了一个怪事，陆陆续续的失踪了三个小孩，第一个孩子失踪是七日前。

据说这个孩子傍晚的时候在村口玩着泥巴，村里干活的农人陆陆续续的回家的时候都看到了他，但是在太阳下山的一瞬间，就发现孩子被一道黑影给掳走了。

第二个孩子，失踪的时候是四日前。

这个孩子是和一群孩子在村中玩捉迷藏，七八个孩子玩了一轮又一轮，在太阳下山的时候，却发现少了一个小伙伴，一群孩子们找啊找啊，连同来叫人吃饭的大人都出来找人了，找了一轮又一轮，但是还是没找到，只是在井边找到了一片衣角。

第三个孩子，失踪的时候在两日前。

这个孩子在家中等着父母回家做晚饭，一个人在桌边玩着布娃娃，但是等父母天黑回家的时候，却发现自己的孩子消失了，在桌边留下了一根黑色的毛发。

“所以，失踪的三个小孩，有什么共同的特征吗？”魏婴拿着那根黑色的毛发，这明显是一根动物的毛发，黝黑粗糙，像是某种大型动物所拥有。

“道长，求求你救救我们村的孩子，我们。。。我们愿意做牛做马来报答你。”

眼前的人哭的一把鼻涕一把眼泪，正是海平村的村长。蓝思追安抚道：“村长，做牛做马不必，我们一定会想办法解决此事，还请您把知道的一五一十如实告知。”

“是啊，村长。先别着急哭，你想想，这失踪的三个孩子，是不是有什么共同特征？”魏婴一手转着陈情，一边重复问了一句。

村长抹了抹鼻涕眼泪，一边缓缓道：“这三个孩子年纪都是五六岁，平时都文静乖巧，也没有什么共同的地方。但非要说有共通点，他们父母倒是有些共同的特征。”

“哦。”魏婴眼神一亮，唇角往上一勾，“说来听听。”

村长沉思了一下，仿佛在斟酌怎么用词，半晌才缓缓道：“毛毛，二丫和虎子的父亲都是我们村子里土生土长的人，但是他们娶的妻子，却都是琼林人。”

琼林？魏婴听到这个地名忍不住偷偷身上偷偷立起了一长串的汗毛。

自从金陵做了金家家主之后，这五年来到处惩恶扬善，不管是不是来金陵台的祈愿，都毫不犹豫的出手相助，颇有当年含光君逢乱必出的样子，而仙子也勇猛非凡，据说曾经在一场乱战中，金陵不慎被偷袭受伤，仙子一只狗守了三日三夜，撕咬了上百只鬼怪，终于等到了援手，就是在琼林。

从此仙子在修仙界一战成名，而当时仙子护主之地则为了纪念它的勇猛，从而修建了许许多多的犬神庙。而修仙界也涌起了一股养狗的风潮。

村长仿佛感受到了魏婴的变化，关切的问道：“这位道长，你还好吧？”脸色怎么忽然白了？

魏婴摆摆手：“没。。没事，您继续说。”

村长继续道：“其他的也没什么，只是这三个孩子今年都去过琼林，也不知道这个是不是有什么关联？“

魏婴又看了一眼放在桌上的那根黑色毛发，越看越像是某个凶猛动物的毛发，他缩了缩，偷偷的怀念起了某个宽厚的身体。

在村子里和蓝思追查了一圈，虽然不知道这个掳走小孩的东西到底是什么？但是魏婴在傍晚的时候，借了一户农家的空房子，然后手上拿着一张纸在剪着某样东西。

蓝思追去村中贴了不少符咒，回来就看到魏婴面前已经剪好了一个小纸人。

“魏前辈，你这是？”蓝思追见这个纸人大概一米高，头上两个可爱的小发髻，圆嘟嘟的脸蛋，活灵活现的眉眼，非常逼真。

“思追，既然我们不知道这个东西到底是什么？不如我们就把它给引出来。”

蓝思追这下懂了，只见魏婴用针戳破自己的手指，拿出一张空白符咒写下咒文，然后贴在纸人身上。原本躺在桌上的纸人，忽然一下子像冲饱了气一样站了起来，魏婴对它打了个响指，它就悉悉索索的下了桌，并且开始在屋内手舞足蹈起来。

“别跑别跑，过来穿上。”魏婴从一旁拿出一套小孩的衣服，仔细的给纸人穿上。纸人头仰的高高的，十分乖巧。

“魏前辈，你这是？”

“这是失踪小孩的衣服，沾染了那些孩子的气息，如果是邪祟作怪的话，若是闻到气息，一定会再来。”魏婴给纸人穿好了衣服，纸人也对身上的这套衣服好像颇为奇怪，东拉拉，西扯扯，十分可爱。

“好了，去村口把自己找个角落藏起来。”魏婴又拍了一张符在纸人身上，才吩咐道。

穿戴好衣服的纸人，嗖的一声就自己打开了门，快步走了出去。远远看去，确实像个五六岁的孩子在蹦蹦跳跳的远去。

纸人放出去后，魏婴就开始拿出另一张纸开始剪，蓝思追端坐在一旁，看着魏婴手上的纸片慢慢的成型，是一个拿着剑的人，发后还坠这两个抹额的飘带，身形瘦长，颇像某人。

盯着这个纸人半晌，蓝思追见魏婴把这个纸人放在桌上，自己呆呆的看着它。他不由一愣，觉得想说些什么，但是却不知道该说些什么，只能眼观鼻，鼻观心的在一旁端坐着。

“思追。”魏婴却先开了口，“你说蓝湛现在在干嘛啊？”

“呃，含光君现下。。。应该在批卷宗吧。”蓝思追应道，虽然这么说，撇了一眼趴着的这个人，心下忽然想：含光君这个也可能会不在批卷宗。

“哦。”声音闷闷的，蓝思追忍不住就想安慰一下魏前辈，忽地看魏婴直起身子，眼神伶俐了起来，道：“来了。”

来了，自然是掳走孩童的怪物来了。魏婴手捏成决，靠近眉心，仔细听了一阵，道：“思追，这东西跑的极快，一直往东走，我在纸人身上留了东西，一起跟过去。”

“好。”

两人一齐起身，怪物走的非常快，魏婴只觉得他和纸人身上的符咒牵连越来越弱。

蓝思追左手捏决，剑芒化为飞剑，两人立刻站了上去，化成一道蓝芒往东而去。

“思追，你看下方那是什么？”两人追了一阵，魏婴慢慢感觉到牵连接近，不一会两人飞剑就正好在那个疯狂跑动的黑影上方。

只见下方黑影明显是一个四只脚的怪物，正叼着魏婴扎的纸人跑的飞快，蓝思追不敢逼近，只能远远的在上方一直跟着，月色下两人从斑驳的树缝中，辨认了一下下方到底是什么东西。

看起来竟然像是一只巨大的犬妖。

“魏前辈，好像。。。好像是一只犬妖。”蓝思追小声的说道，只感觉身后的人忽然全身都僵硬了起来。

“哦。。。好。。。的。”魏婴欲哭无泪，好好的离家做什么？现在修仙界满地都是养灵犬的，他为什么要想不开离开云深不知处，现在也只有云深不知处坚决执行不许养狗这条家规了。

“魏前辈，你还好吗？”沉默了半晌，蓝思追还是硬着头皮问了一句。

“恩，还行。”魏婴回了一声。

还行什么啊还行，魏前辈你可知道你现在和一块木头一样僵硬吗？蓝思追当然不敢说什么，心下只是暗自决定要好好保护魏前辈。

两人一路无言默默的跟着，不一会犬妖终于停了下来，蓝思追默默的停在附近的一颗树上，往下查看。

只见犬妖把咬来的纸人放在地上，然后坐在地上仿佛在思考着什么。忽然一旁的草丛中悉悉索索钻出三个小小的身影，犬妖见到之后，立刻站了起来，嘴一张就要扑上去。

“小心。”蓝思追眼看犬妖就要扑上跑的最前的小男孩，连忙召唤飞剑往下刺去。

犬妖没想到竟然还有人在旁边，身形一顿，往蓝思追的方向咧嘴一叫。“汪！！汪汪人?"

竟然是一只还能说人言的犬妖？！只是说的不太流利。

蓝思追一个剑花把犬妖逼退在一旁，挡在三个孩子面前，左手用剑抵着它，沉声道：“你为何要掳走这些孩子？”

犬妖明显有些着急，对着蓝思追不住的呲牙咧嘴，却对他手上的剑十分忌惮，一边伏低了身体，全身毛发竖起，一边试图和蓝思追沟通：“汪汪有汪意，汪不汪汪，汪汪汪汪汪汪汪。”

被这一大串汪汪汪汪绕晕的蓝思追和魏婴，都听不懂这个犬妖到底要表达什么，却忽然看到刚刚被蓝思追护在身后的三个孩子，跑在最前面的小男孩，忽然绕过蓝思追，向犬妖扑去。

“小心！！！”蓝思追伸手去抓，小男孩却跑的更快，只见犬妖往上一顶，就接住了小男孩，小男孩整个人趴在它软软的毛发中，嘴巴里咕噜咕噜的喊着什么。

魏婴和蓝思追两人忽地睁大眼睛，只见另外两个小女孩也一起跃过蓝思追，扑向犬妖，三人一狗分外和谐，犬妖一直摇着尾巴，也让人觉得十分诡异。

“呃。。。魏前辈。”蓝思追抬头看树上，现在看来这个犬妖并不想害人。

魏婴本来只想猫在树上不下来，被蓝思追一问，又看到犬妖眼神不善的看了过来，只觉得双腿发软，不由的更加抱紧了树。

二人一犬互相瞪着，魏婴开口打破沉默：“我问你答，点头或摇头即可。”

犬妖沉默半响，点了点头。

呼，这终于能沟通了，魏婴擦擦汗，虽然看起来是一只讲道理的狗，但是仍然是狗，他的天敌就是狗，看到就让他骨头酥软。

“这三个孩子是你掳走的吗？”魏婴问出第一个问题。

犬妖点点头。

“是因为他们都去过琼林？”

犬妖继续点头。

好了，确定是和琼林有关，魏婴心中有个模糊的想法，继续问道。

“你不是本地的妖怪吧？你是一路从琼林跟过来的吧？”

犬妖眼神忽地一亮，看向魏婴却是温和了不少，急切的点了点头。

“这三个孩子是不是。。。身上都带着你的犬灵？”

犬妖这次却没有点头，只是缓缓的摇了摇头。

这么沟通太麻烦了，魏婴有些丧气，垂眼看到已经把剑收起来的蓝思追，忽然灵机一动，道：“思追，用问灵。”

“问灵？”蓝思追不解的重复了一句，忽然仿佛明白了什么，眉头一展，就召出了他的琴。

这原本蓝家的问灵术只能问死灵话，但是蓝启仁这五年来，因为事物都交给蓝湛两兄弟处理，自己反而空出了很多时间修行，还真让他从古籍中找到了如何问生灵的方法，并且多次试验后发现只要修为高于对方，则可以使用。从而云深不知处又多了一门课程，蓝思追对问灵向来有天份，这个课业也一直都是甲等。

蓝思追轻拨了两个音节，这是对生灵礼貌性的问好，果然犬妖听到之后，耳朵竖的高高，头左右疑惑了一下，然后慢慢凑近蓝思追，在他三步处停了下来，前脚微曲，竟是做了个跪拜的姿势。

看来思追的修为要比犬妖高了！蓝思追心下一定，开始了问灵。

“魏前辈，前方就是琼林了。我们还是召唤含光君来吧？“赶了三日路，魏婴带着蓝思追和一只雪白的小白狗一起往琼林赶去。魏婴怕狗怕的不得了，所以那日晚上和犬妖问完灵后，蓝思追又多问了一句，是否可以再变小一些，犬妖想了想滚地就变成了一只短腿短身子的小白狗，十分可爱。

魏婴看了一直跟着他们的这只小白狗，心下叹道：想不到我夷陵老祖也要有一天和一只狗同行，这真的还不如让我灰飞烟灭算了。

小白狗仿佛感受到了魏婴的目光，这三日这人都离着自己远远的，也不知道是为什么，是不是想和自己示好？于是试探性的摇了摇尾巴，只见看着自己的这个人脸色忽然刷的一下更白了，脸就转了过去。

蓝思追并没有发现一人一狗的暗潮汹涌，只是谨记着蓝湛这些年的教诲：如果在云深不知处哪里有狗，请立刻驱逐下山。对此很多学员都非常不解，蓝思追确是明白的，狗哪有什么错？无非就是魏前辈害怕罢了。

前方就是琼林，那个仙子大战成名封号，并且众多灵犬，犬妖聚集之地，魏前辈为何就是不肯召唤含光君呢？

两人一狗已经走到了琼林边界，前方一片树林，树林旁边立着一个破庙。破庙看起来有些年头了，外墙都斑驳爬着一圈圈的植物，庙口也是杂草丛生，魏婴不敢往琼林里走，两人一狗只好在破庙先安顿了下来。

破庙外面还是破败残乱，但是里面确实另一方光景，一个高高大大的神像被打扫的极为干净，贡台上还放着一束紫色的小花，庙内也打扫的极为干净，还支着一个水壶，明显是有人把这个破庙当成了住处。

魏婴一进庙就找了个舒服的草垛瘫了下来，蓝思追拿起水壶，看了看感觉还是很干净，招呼了小白狗一声，就出门去找水了。

“魏婴。”身后传来一个声音，让魏婴猛的一僵硬。

他回过头就看到蓝湛一身白衣立在眼前，云纹抹额一丝不苟，但是握紧辟尘的手，却在微微发抖。

“哼，你来干嘛？”魏婴哼的一声别过头，小声的说道。该死，几日不见，自己却想他想的紧，真没出息。

“。。。。。。”

蓝湛并不说话，只是伸出双手就把眼前的人给抱住。

“不给你抱。”魏婴用力的挣扎，却换来蓝湛更大力的禁锢。

“唔。”热烈的缠吻落了下来，魏婴惊呼一声，就感觉到蓝湛的舌头趁势卷入，蓝湛的吻格外的重，缠着他的舌头，两人的唾沫缓缓的沿着唇角流下。

一边吻着魏婴，一只手抓住他，另一只手滑到腰带处，微微用力就把他的腰带给解开了。

“蓝。。。湛。。。”七日没有温存，魏婴的身体轻易的被一个吻唤醒，一边抓着蓝湛的胸前的衣服，一边喃喃的呻吟。

炙热的吻从唇角划向脖子，蓝湛把魏婴抵在神庙里的柱子上，扯下抹额就把他双手给绑在头顶，一边扯松他的衣服，从脖子一直吻下。

“蓝湛。。。蓝。。。湛。。。啊。。。”

舔吻着魏婴的乳头，蓝湛一只手抚摸着魏婴的火热，上下移动，道：“还敢不敢走？”

“啊。。。”一碰到蓝湛，魏婴就觉得自己好像中了春药一样，蓝湛全身的檀香味仿佛是最上等，最催情的药，让他欲罢不能，被吻的迷迷糊糊中，忽然想起自己为什么离家出走，一赌气推开蓝湛：“不给你亲了。”

“呵呵。”蓝湛忽然笑了起来，魏婴只觉得满目月光，不禁看的有些呆。

“真的不要我亲了？”蓝湛唇角带着一抹笑，诱惑的问道。一边唇真的离开了他，另一只手缓慢上下滑动。

手被绑的死紧，身体的火热却被蓝湛握着，他极有技巧的上下滑动，不紧不慢，魏婴只觉得身体的一把火给点燃了，想烧的更旺，但是却始终得不到满足，难受的脚趾头都蜷缩了起来，身子不断的颤动。

“魏婴，还敢不敢随便走了？”蓝湛带着笑，继续缓缓的问道。他要惩罚这个不听话的人，让他找了七日，日思夜想，简直把人折磨的要疯了。

“蓝。。。湛。。。你快点。。。啊。。。”被握住的地方越来越敏感，但是蓝湛的手却始终不缓不慢，也刻意避开他的敏感点，魏婴难受的要命，不断催促。

蓝湛低下头看着自己握住的东西，这跟东西涨的紫红紫红的，上面小口上已经忍不住开始吐出一些白灼，魏婴一身黑衣被他给从扯开，全身雪白的肌肤若隐若现，他媚眼如丝，全身因为快感涨的通红，简直妖艳的不可思议。

忽然庙外传来几声脚步声，蓝湛听力极佳，一个拦抱就把魏婴给拖入神像后。

庙里平时应该有人经常打扫，神像后竟然有一摊铺的平平整整的稻草，魏婴被带入后面的时候，轻呼一声就被蓝湛压在稻草上，两人刚刚藏好，门口就跑进来了几个人。

只听到一个年轻的声音着急道：“魏前辈，你人呢？”

正是蓝思追。

另一人道：“思追，那个犬妖凶悍异常，魏前辈是不是听到狗声跑了？”

却是蓝景仪。

蓝湛在魏婴身上，吻着他，另一只手也没闲着帮魏婴撸着那处火热，两人一边听着庙里的人的谈话，一边因为这种偷情的刺激，两人都格外的兴奋。

“不会吧。什么魏前辈？”

“靠谱什么？夷陵老祖，见狗就怂，你以为这是江湖笑谈吗？”

“景仪，不要乱说话。”

“我明明没有乱说。”

神像后，蓝湛早已让魏婴泄了一次，两人因为庙里有其他人在，都格外敏感。蓝湛把魏婴的手给解开，然后把他提起来，压在墙上，抬起他一条腿，解开裤头就进入了他。

刚泄过一次的身子格外的敏感，魏婴被填满后惊呼了一声，成功的引来了庙里其他三人的疑惑。

“景仪，你。。。刚才有没有听到什么？”

“什么？我什么都没有听到啊。”

蓝湛抬着魏婴的一只脚，身体紧紧的抵住他，因为听到其他人的身音，魏婴明显有些紧张，身体崩的死紧，咬的蓝湛有些疼。

松开他的脚，让它环住自己的腰，蓝湛的唇移到魏婴的耳垂边，呼出一口热气，惹来魏婴一阵哆嗦。

“魏婴，放松。”声音贴着他耳朵说的，然后开始咬他的耳垂。

魏婴耳朵最敏感不过，一下子身体就软了，快感如排山倒海到来，但是不能叫出声音，只能死死的咬住蓝湛的衣服。

“舒服吗？”试探性的动了动，感觉到身下的人颤抖的更厉害，蓝湛一边用力的干着身下的魏婴，一边在他耳边说道：“怎么样？喜欢吗？还敢不敢走？”

两人在神像背后颠鸾倒凤，魏婴只觉得蓝湛这个人简直坏透了，哪里是什么名门公子，简直就是孟浪至极的浪子。他在他身上起起伏伏，每一下都顶入最深处，惹来两人的情潮涌动，他还要在他耳边不断的说着一些羞人的话，外面思追三人还在，他根本气都不敢喘，就怕惹来三人的窥探。蓝湛吃准了这一点，却越发肆意，更加用力。

蓝思追疑惑的听了一会，确实没有听到什么别的声音了，完全想不到神像后面魏婴正处在什么样的“水深火热”之中。只好道：“魏前辈这么久都还没过来汇合？我们一起去找找他吧？”

蓝景仪鄙视道：“我路上给含光君发过信号了，魏前辈这是离家出走，含光君一路上都气坏了。”

“含光君也一起来了？”

“恩，只不过到林子外就扔下我一个人，单独走了，现在可能也在找魏前辈吧。我看魏前辈这次找到后肯定要被罚抄三千遍家规了。哈哈哈哈哈哈。“

“景仪。。。。。”

他如何能知道，现在魏婴就在被含光君狠狠的惩罚着，惩罚的全身虚软，口不能言，正被蓝湛抱着身上强迫上下移动。

三人又商量了一阵，终于决定还是回到林子周边去看看魏婴在哪里？实在不行找到含光君也行。周正不知道含光君到底是谁，只是看着蓝思追和蓝景仪一副崇拜的样子，想着肯定是什么了不起的人物，何况他也不敢一个人在破庙呆着，也跟着一起出去了。

三人刚刚离开庙，魏婴就再也忍不住了，断断续续的呻吟了出来：“蓝湛。。。我不行了。。。啊。。。”

“哼。”蓝湛脸色不变，几个大力的贯穿，每一下都要把魏婴给顶的飞起来，魏婴只觉得身体重重的往上飞，又重重的落下，那一根进入的更深，两人都不约而同的仰头喘息。

“我要好好惩罚你，现在长进了？学会离家出走了？你可知道我找了多久？我多担心？”蓝湛这次简直被魏婴的不告而别气疯了。这五年来，两人从来没有分开过，蓝湛发现的时候，气的当场劈了一颗玉兰树，留下一堆瑟瑟发抖的弟子。

“我。。。我为什么要走？还不是。。。啊。。。还不是你。。。说话不。。。不算话。”被蓝湛顶的难受，也被干了许久，早就体力不支，已经耍赖的趴在蓝湛身上，由蓝湛坐起身来抬起他两脚继续动作。

“。。。。。。是我不对，对不起。”蓝湛一下子软了下来，上次确实没忍住，不小心打了魏婴的屁股，确实是他答应过不打他的，可是那次却被魏婴撩拨的失了控，没有忍住。

“哼。。。你坏。”魏婴吸吸鼻子，一方面是被干哭了，一方面还是有些委屈，这么多天不见蓝湛，他也想极了他。

凑上唇，两人缠绵的吻着。一日不见，如隔三秋，如今小误会反而把两人都点燃了，只是想不知疲倦的缠绵着，就想融入对方的身体里，永远都不分开。

亲吻了好一阵，蓝湛变换了几个姿势，忽然用力抵住魏婴，就射了出来。许久没有欢爱，蓝湛的射的又多又长，他舒服的仰起脖子，如玉一般的颈脖优美的如同一尊庄严的佛像，魏婴喉头滚动了两下，就凑上去吻住了他的喉头。

“二哥哥，我好想你。”魏婴边吻边舔，喃喃道。

蓝湛本来就有些狂乱，从发现魏婴不见的时候开始，他的心就被紧紧揪住，仿佛又到了十几年前，他满山漫城都寻不到那个黑色的身影。每次他听闻哪里有夷陵老祖的消息，都不顾一切的赶过去，只留下一地的失望。

他从没想过还能再见到他。见到他，亲吻他，和他共度余生。

哪怕是五年前，见到他，确认是他后，他也不敢表露一丝一毫的心意，只想默默的守护他，直到他结婚生子。但是人都是贪心的，靠近就想拥有，哪怕是粉身碎骨也在所不惜，如果不能得到，是不是自己会变成和父亲一样的人？就把他关起在云深不知处，囚禁一辈子？

蓝湛抱紧了怀里的人，紧紧的抱住唯一能锁住他的这缕光。

见蓝湛身体软了下来，魏婴知道他已经放松了，刚刚欢爱了一次，他全身都疼，腰疼，腿疼，只想腻在蓝湛怀里撒娇。“二哥哥，我腿软。”

“好。”把自己抽出来，给他穿戴整齐衣服，看到魏婴嘟着嘴躺在草垛上，对他眨眨眼。

蓝湛温柔一笑，就把人给横抱了起来，走出了破庙。

蓝湛招出辟尘，单手抱着魏婴稳稳的踩了上去，两人就往琼林飞去。

找了个客栈，全身梳洗过后，魏婴穿好衣服走出来，就看到房间内多了三个人，蓝湛坐在一旁喝着茶。

“哟，找到啦？”魏婴笑眯眯的打了个招呼，思追，景仪，唔，这个人是？

“过来。”蓝湛招手。

“好。”三步并作两步，就走了过去，人刚接近，蓝湛就把人给抱进怀里，其余三人两人已经见怪不怪，另一人长得土里土气的，呆里呆气，只是眼珠子都快要瞪了出来。

蓝思追咳嗽了一声，和蓝景仪一起持剑拜道：“含光君。“

蓝湛点头：“这位是？”

蓝思追道：“含光君，这位公子叫周正。我们这次是为了帮一只犬妖而来，在犬神庙遇到这位周公子。”

周正从刚刚的震惊中缓缓回过神来，看蓝湛一身白衣，样貌清俊，怀里的那位公子，笑的眉眼弯弯，也十分好看，心下不知道为什么有些失落，连忙拱手：“见。。。见过含光君。”

蓝景仪：“哦，你也知道含光君？”

周正无语，他一路和这位公子走来，十句话他接不上八句，十分不会聊天，讨厌！

蓝思追又咳了一声，继续道：“魏前辈，刚刚我去打水，回到庙里你却不在了？魏前辈，你去哪里了？”

魏婴噎住了，他在哪里？他在神像后面被你家含光君“欺负”啊！脸上一阵红，只能暗暗的捏了下身下这人的大腿，警告的瞪了他一眼。

收到了“警告”，今日十分餍足的蓝湛，微微用力把人给再抱紧了一些。

把两人小动作尽收眼底的蓝思追，忽然有些闷，他仿佛是不是问了一个不应该问的问题？

此时天色已晚，蓝湛让思追去加了几间房，然后让他和景仪带着周正去楼下用餐。

“你们，含光君不下来用餐吗？”周正咬着一个鸡腿，疑惑道。

“含光君向来都是和魏前辈单独用餐，你多吃些，今日辛苦了。”蓝思追吃饭的姿势极为优美，执着筷子给周正夹了些青菜。

“哦。。。”见蓝思追和蓝景仪都默默吃着饭，没想到蓝景仪吃饭的时候也颇为一丝不苟，周正心下惊讶异常。

原来蓝思追带着小白狗出门找水源，小白狗明显对附近极为熟悉，不一会，蓝思追就找到了一条清澈的小溪，刚打好水，就看到一旁的小白狗忽地变大，然后对这小溪对面的草丛一阵狂吠。蓝思追抽出剑，就看到一只全黑的犬妖出现在对岸，体型明显比小白大一些，小白见到它之后叫的更凶，四蹄一撒就往前扑去。

蓝思追连忙御剑追去，黑狗仿佛并不想和白狗撕咬，它往前飞奔，小白也跟着一直往前，大概十几里，前面忽然出现了一座犬神庙，他才停了下来。

小白和黑狗到了庙的附近忽然就消失不见了，蓝思追左右探查后，就看到了躲在一旁窥探的周正。把人揪出来后，周正表示自己平时就住在犬神庙附近，刚刚听到一阵狗吠，就躲了起来，结果就被蓝思追给揪了出来。蓝思追四处又找了一圈，还是没有发现小白和黑犬踪迹，又记挂着庙里的魏婴，就御剑带了周正往回赶，在林子边缘又遇到了一同和蓝湛下山来寻人的蓝景仪。

三人刚刚用完餐，就看到蓝湛和魏婴从楼上走了下来，蓝景仪和蓝思追连忙起身行礼。

“行了，行了，吃晚饭了吗？”魏婴笑眯眯的问道。

“吃过啦。”

“那走吧，我们去犬神庙。”

五人一同御剑前往，蓝湛带着魏婴，蓝思追带着周正，因为下午带过他一次，周正明显没有那么害怕了，反而显得十分兴奋。

此时月上中天，正是满月一轮，琼林四处的狗叫声此起彼伏，魏婴吓的缩了缩，蓝湛发觉后用一只手捂住他的耳朵。

五人御剑速度极快，不一会就到了下午蓝思追说的犬神庙。这是一个不大不小的庙宇，庙前的空地上栽了几颗梧桐，梧桐茂密繁盛，在地上被月光砸成一个个奇怪的光驳。

几人落下后，四周探查了一番，果然不见任何生物的踪影，魏婴叹道：“看来，找活人是找不到了。”

那就只能找死人了！

吹了几声口哨，魏婴拿出陈情在手上不停的转着，不一会就听到一旁草丛里悉悉索索的摸出几条黑乎乎的人影，有些腿都断了，手也断了，还在顽强的往前攀爬。

“告诉我，这个附近是不是有一条黑狗和一条白狗？”魏婴问道。

一个手脚完整的僵尸，蹦蹦跳跳的就往一个方向跳去，魏婴道：”跟着它。”

五人一路跟着这个僵尸，走到犬神庙后方，还回了一下身，仿佛在确定是否大家跟上了一样，然后继续往前蹦去。庙后的草木丰盛，蓝湛手持辟尘，几道蓝芒闪过，地上就宽阔了一大片，继续往里走去，不一会就看到一个黑色的山洞。

僵尸走到山洞门口，就明显不敢动了，魏婴催促了几次，仿佛十分抗拒，也心下了解后，吹了一声口哨，让它退下了。

蓝湛：“看来是这里了。”

魏婴：“那只白色的犬妖当初在海平村也没有伤害小孩，只是召唤了他们来林中陪它。后来把所有的孩子都还了回去，想来也不是什么恶犬。只是他和我们说，是有人侵占了它的地盘才出来找寻帮手，我总觉得事情并不简单。”

蓝湛点头：“事情本来就不简单。”说罢辟尘往洞中送去一道剑锋，不一会就听到一阵吠叫，两只犬妖就从洞中冲了出来。正是小白和那只黑犬。

“小白。。。你。。。”见两犬往门口一站，白犬明显站在黑犬前面，仿佛在护着他。蓝思追不解。

“汪汪汪汪汪汪。”小白叫的疯狂，魏婴又缩了缩，蓝湛伸出手把人抱住，眼神扫射过去，小白不自觉的慢慢安静了下来。

“看来，你们是一伙的？”魏婴从蓝湛身后探出头来，摸摸下巴，惊讶道。

“汪。”黑犬从小白身后走了出来，回复了一声。

“魏前辈。这。。。这是怎么会是？”蓝思追明显愣住了，按理来说问灵术不会失败，小白说是有人来争夺地盘，所以才外出来求助，现在看过去，这个黑犬明显不是争夺的一方。

魏婴笑道：“思追啊思追，谁和你说了，争夺东西一定要是同类呢？”

蓝思追，蓝景仪均一怔，两人就回头看向站在身后不远处的周正，只见他缓缓的漏出一抹笑，脸上也没有那么呆了。他拍手叹道：“不愧是夷陵老祖，不愧是含光君，没想到你们这两只妖怪，竟然能找来这么厉害的帮手啊。不错不错。”

小白和黑犬明显忌惮的很，一方面忌惮含光君，一方面忌惮着周正，小白尝试着去扯魏婴的袖子，魏婴吓的又是一缩，蓝湛道：“不许动。”小白才委委屈屈的看了一眼魏婴，默默的缩到了一旁。

见小白和黑犬两只狗老老实实的不动了，魏婴探出头道：“你到底是什么人？你身上的血腥味从见你那一刻就已经熏的我快站不住了，为何要找这两只犬妖麻烦？”

周正此刻仿佛换了一个人，看向魏婴的眼神里带着些许赞叹，仿佛看到一个新鲜有趣的东西：“都说夷陵老祖聪明异常，不知道在下是怎么被发现的？”

这句赞叹，七分诚意，三分感叹，周正确实也带着十分的佩服。

“好说，我从你一开始出现就觉得不对劲。你说你是在犬神庙附近居住，可是我们一路御剑前来，附近方圆十里都没有一个人，你在这林中建了一个犬神庙，吸引各地慕名来琼林修行的犬妖和灵犬，只怕这个犬神庙是你修炼的祭坛吧？”

“哦？这都被你看出来了？”周正伸了个懒腰，脸上仍然挂着笑。

“那我再和你说说？”

“好啊。”

“其实也没什么特别的，只是我今天路过了一个破庙，在神像后面的地上有人写了一句话而已。”魏婴哈哈大笑，此时蓝湛默契十足的扬剑而上。

周正身形一滑，就躲开了一道湛蓝的剑芒，蓝思追和蓝景仪见状，一同挥剑前往：“含光君，我们也上。”

小白和黑犬忽然见几人斗了起来，在一旁低低的咆哮，本来魏婴要掏出陈情助攻，忍不住又缩了缩，这回没有含光君靠，只能和旁边两只犬商量道：“你们能不能不出声？等我们把这人给解决了？”

小白和黑犬点点头，就地坐了下来。

周正修为还不错，手上黑乎乎的也不知道使着什么武器，竟然让蓝湛三人都近不了身。

陈情往唇边一凑，魏婴吹出几个音，旁边悉悉索索的爬出来了许许多多的东西。这回并不是全是僵尸，还有许多狗尸。

这看来真是一处坟场了，这随便一召唤，都出来了六七十只狗尸体，虽然已经死了也比较听话，但是狗就是狗，魏婴还是怕怕的，稍微提气就站立在了一颗树梢上。

陈情的笛声在夜晚中尤为悠扬，只是吹奏的曲子神秘诡异，魏婴稀稀拉拉的召唤出了一百来具各种的人尸和狗尸，就指挥着往周正处攻去。

周正本来以一敌三就稍显吃力，如今听到魏婴召唤走尸，心道不妙，连忙手中扣出一枚莲花，往地上一砸，化成一道黑烟遁去。该黑烟辛辣扑鼻，黑夜中一炸出，还不易察觉，蓝湛三人连忙捂住口鼻后，就看到一道黑影已经窜出老远，然后上了一只不知道是什么东西，远远的奔走了。

魏婴召唤的这一百来具人狗尸，都还来不及沾上他的一片衣角，就已经再也触碰不到了。

魏婴喃喃道：“这跑的真够快！”

蓝湛抬头看到树上的魏婴，也一个提气，和他肩并肩站着，问道：“没事吧？”

魏婴一笑：“没事没事，这不有你吗！”

月光铺了一地，只见白犬和黑犬忽然对着某处大叫了起来，声音悲惨，蓝思追凑上一看，只见白犬的眼中大颗大颗的泪滴掉了下来。

“景仪，你把那处挖开看看。”魏婴道。

“好。”蓝景仪连忙挖开，往下挖了不到一丈，就看到坑内摆着三只小狗，均已半腐烂，明显已经死去多日。

白犬和黑犬在看到这三只小小的尸体后，更加疯狂，白犬对月直接呜呜呜呜的叫了起来，黑犬一只爪子搭着它的肩膀，上下移动，仿佛在低声安慰一般。

原来刚刚魏婴召唤尸体的时候，竟然把这三只狗也给召唤了出来。这本来是白犬和黑犬的三个孩子，只是被周正抓住拿来练了邪法，如今看到尸体，两犬悲愤不已。

琼林，清风镇

“听说金宗主带着仙子来了，仙子真威风啊。”

“我也听说了，听说一早就来了，还去了西边的林子里。”

“你们听说了吗？昨晚含光君和夷陵老祖也来了，听说还夜猎了一个怪物。”

“真是含光君啊？他现在和那魏无羡两人，不是神仙眷侣的在云深不知处吗？谁不知道那魏无羡怂狗，能来我们琼林？你真会说笑，哈哈哈哈啊哈。”

“甭管他，他啊，就是想见含光君想见的疯魔了。”

“不要说这两人了，你们知不知道金宗主今天抓了个人回金陵台，说是要调查他的背景，然后要彻查琼林所有的犬神庙。”

“别说金宗主派头不大，做事却狠辣多了，哈哈哈哈哈，像他那个臭脸舅舅。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你也不怕江澄听到了，鞭子抽你。”

临近中午，客栈里的人熙熙攘攘的聊着天，声音不大不小的正好可以传到二楼的雅间。雅间听说已经被一个有钱的公子给包了下来， 几日都没有出过房门，所有吃食都是让人送上房间，也不知道这个公子是不是胃口极大，每次都要两人份的饭菜，还每次都能吃光。

红色的大床上，一个浑身雪白的人儿正吃力的握着某样东西上下吞吐，被他含着的人，靠在床头，双手插入胯下人的发中，舒服的仰着头，眯眼喘息。

“蓝湛。。。金陵来了。。。你听到了吗？”魏婴跪坐在蓝湛腿间，刚刚含过一轮，蓝湛忍不住射了他一嘴，也把他给呛到了，连忙喝了一口茶咽下。

“恩。。。”蓝湛眯着眼，还在余热的狂欢中。

当天晚上几人把犬神庙给上下都检查了一遍，发现庙中周正布了一个阵法，可以吸引犬类动物过来修炼，然后抓住剖取内丹修炼。蓝湛当时就让蓝思追和蓝景仪一人回云深不知处，一人去金陵台通报，景仪却是想都没想的就选了金陵台，惹来蓝思追闷闷的去了云深不知处。

白犬和黑犬也跟着蓝景仪去了金陵台，这两只犬妖还是比较善良，让仙子好好带它们修炼，以后说不定也能帮金陵一些。

交待完毕之后，蓝湛却不着急回去，只是御剑带着他去了琼林另一个镇的酒店里，说他还欠他七日天天，这一关就关了三日。

“没想到你是这样的含光君，简直坏透了。庙里贪欢，还要和我日夜缠绵，是不是在云深不知处不痛快？外面比较放松是不是？”折腾了一轮，魏婴看到蓝湛整个人软了下来，又的贴进他怀里道。

蓝湛早就习惯了他的孟浪之语，虽然说的孟浪，但是确实也把他的心思猜了个七七八八，在云深不知处虽然也是天天，但是每到情难自已的时候，还是会压抑，生怕被其他人听到。如今这在外面，他这几日和魏婴日夜缠绵，想怎么喊就怎么喊，平日他经常压抑着闷哼，这几日在舒服的时候，也会情不自禁的喊出来。

总是惹来魏婴的嘲笑。

蓝湛摸了摸他的头，把他贴近心脏小心的抱着。为什么这个人，只要看到他就觉得满心欢喜，心悦他，想和他在一起，不管以后发生什么，都想保护他，做他的天和地。

小心翼翼的给两人盖上被子，就听到魏婴均匀的呼吸传来，这才三日呢？还有四日。

蓝湛边想边勾起嘴角。

“睡吧。再也不放你逃走了。”

在他眉心落下了一吻，仿佛一个永久的桎梏，也不知道究竟桎梏住了自己，还是他。


End file.
